


Flameproof

by ZeAwesomeBirdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, During The Game, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Yunobo is utterly and hopelessly in love with the chosen hero of Hyrule.  But Link is too busy for that sort of thing, right?
Relationships: Link/Yunobo (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Flameproof

Yunobo could still recall in vivid detail the moment he was saved by the chosen hero in the Abandoned North Mine. The rumble of rock breaking, the metallic taste of fear on his tongue, and the sudden realization that this small Hylian would take instantaneous and absolute control of his heart. The Goron could remember the determined look Link had given him when they knocked over the Bridge of Eldin, and how quickly he destroyed the sentries sent out by Vah Rudania. There was little question in Yunobo’s mind that this Hylian was once Princess Zelda’s appointed knight, and he once again felt his heart break.

With Vah Rudania perched on the very edge of Death Mountain, there was little left for Link to do in Goron City. The blond left as suddenly as he had come, without even a goodbye to the Boss. Not that the Hylian would know anything about Goron customs, Yunobo had had to reassure Bludo, after all, he had just saved them all and returned the Divine Beast to normal and still had to save Hyrule. But now, as he watched over the city from his own perch above the entrance, Yunobo wondered why Link hadn’t said goodbye to him.

A small Hylian wandered under the bridge, accompanied by a tall Rito. They spoke animatedly, the Hylian signing with difficulty through his flamebreaker armor while the Rito’s words were carried up to Yunobo on the wind: “I also have business with the Goron Boss. I am researching the trials of Champion Daruk.”

Taking a closer look at the pair, Yunobo recognized the sword on the Hylian’s back. So Link had returned, in the dead of night. The Goron felt his heart begin to pound, and tried to calm himself. The chosen hero of Hyrule had business, and, as it was likely, no time for frivalty. After a deep breath, he realized he had lost sight of them in the low light of the lava flowing under the city.

“Those two were talkin’ ‘bout some ‘divine bees,’” Krane called up from his post at the front gate.

“I’ll take care of it,” Yunobo responded quickly, trying to keep his nerves out of his voice. He jumped down from the bridge, then rolled off in the direction of Bludo’s house.

“‘Divine bees?’” Krane muttered, scratching his head. “Which is weird, ‘cause last time that Hylian said something about being here for pleasure.”

Bludo was sitting next to the Goddess Statue, reading through a ragged old book. He glanced up when Yunobo called out to him, and grunted.

“Look what was found at the Abandoned North Mine!” he exclaimed, holding up the book.

“What is it?” Yunobo asked. “And, just so you know Boss, Link is back.”

“Link? That Hylian? What does he want?” Bludo glared at him, frowning. “It doesn’t matter. This here is Daruk’s training journal! As his descendant, it goes to you.”

Taking the journal with shaking hands, Yunobo found he couldn’t get his voice to work. The pages were dry as leaves, and the flameproof coating was coming off in places. He felt the overwhelming desire to seek out Link and show him the journal, but attempted to quiet his heart. There would be time for longing later, when he wasn’t in front of Bludo.

“If you see that Hylian, tell him I’m grateful for his stopping Rudania. Have a good night.” With that, Bludo turned and walked into his house, leaving Yunobo standing starstruck by the Goddess Statue.

After a moment, Yunobo allowed himself a soft squeal of excitement. Hurrying back to his own house, he wondered what secrets could be found inside the journal, and whether or not Link would seek out the book if he found out of its existence. He lit a lamp at the table, pulled up a chair, and began leafing through the pages.

* * *

Morning was breaking when he finished reading, and Yunobo decided to go back to his spot on the bridge above the gate without sleep. Only the blacksmith, Rohan, was awake at that hour. The ring of his hammer could be heard across the city, setting the tempo for the day. From the bridge, Yunobo watched Goron City wake. Link left the inn around five, and headed toward Bludo’s house with the Rito right behind him.

Yunobo had long since turned away from the city when he heard soft footsteps approaching. Facing the small Hylian, he gave a quick greeting.

‘I was hoping you could tell me about Daruk,’ Link signed, looking down. His face was mostly obscured by his flamebreaker helmet, but a small lock of hair had escaped.

“Oh! We found his training journal!” Yunobo responded, his voice breaking. He shook his head. “It’s in my house, why don’t you go read it?”

‘Alright, thank you.’

The Hylian appeared to hesitate for a moment, then turned away and headed back down the bridge. Sighing, Yunobo frowned. As he expected, Link was much too busy for frivalty. There was very little he could do, short of running after him, which he was much too scared to do. His heart was still beating as fast as it could, and he wondered if the blond would actually say goodbye this time.

After watching the city for the rest of the day, Yunobo headed home slowly. Link had left around noon; he had offered a wave as he walked out the city’s gate, which the Goron returned sadly. At least a wave was better than nothing. He lit the lamp on the table, then noticed a small flower made of flameproof paper on top of Daruk’s journal. Inspecting the flower, he found writing on one of the petals.

Unfolding the flower, Yunobo read,  _ ‘When this is over, I’ll be back for you. -L.’  _ So the Hylian knew.


End file.
